Fire
by Radiance Within
Summary: Daiki Aomine is one of Japan's best basketball players. Ever since childhood, he has known that. When he meets Akari Ikinimiya, it's clear he has met his female match on the court. But what happens when off the court, sparks also fly?


"Oi! Watch where you're going!"

A masculine growl deepened in the blue-haired hostile teenager as the skateboarder wove past through the busy streets and the passerbys scowling at her disapprovingly.

Bright green eyes met dark blue ones but she turned away quickly enough to avoid his glare. Pushing down her baseball cap, she smirked.

It seems Aomine Daiki has forgotten her.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Dai-chan, look!" A small hand reached out to grab her best friend's sleeve. The two small fourth graders halted to a stop as the bored boy looked slowly at the basketball court.<p>

A girl with short red hair dribbled past two boys who stared at her in disbelief as she scored another shot. Wiping the sweat off her brow with her dirty sleeve, she suddenly met eyes with the curious blue haired boy standing across the fence.

Gleefully, Aomine Daiki strutted over to the basketball court and announced, "Hey, let me play!"

The other kids stood motionless as they murmured under their breath. The red-haired girl placed her hands on her hips and scowled, "Who do you think you are, stopping our game like you're all that?"

Blue eyes clashed with green orbs as he smirked and walked over to her, using his height advantage in an attempt to intimidate her. "My name's Aomine Daiki. I'm the best player here."

"Funny. I've never heard of you." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she walked away, dribbling the ball in a slow-paced manner.

Daiki fumed.

"But –" The ball flew towards him and he caught it, the force behind it almost causing him to tip back.

The girl crouched into a defensive position.

"If you win against me, I might just remember you."

Childish grins emerged on their faces as the other kids on the court cleared out for their one-on-one.

They smirked simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"Did you see her hair?"<p>

"And that skateboard she carries around? How is that even allowed in here?"

"I heard she moved here from America."

Aomine Daiki slouched in his seat, dropping his head on his desk as he stared boredly at the gossiping girls in front of him.

"Oi, Satsuki – what's all this fuss about?"

His petite pink-haired best friend stared down at him and sighed.

"Apparently, there's a new transfer. I haven't actually seen her but everyone's talking about her and her hair. A lot of people are complaining that it's too distracting."

Daiki scoffed. "Funny, I don't hear them complaining about yours."

His teacher came just in time to stop Momoi from knocking the basketball player off of his seat.

Aomine lasted through class almost an entire fifteen minutes before succumbing to sleep and it wasn't until he heard Sakurai's screeching apologies that he woke up.

Clamping one hand over his right ear, Aomine stood up to face a nearly empty classroom as Sakurai meekly told him that he was already late to practice and that Wakamatsu was seething.

Aomine gritted his teeth as he tried to tune out Sakurai's apology spasms all the way to the gym. Opening the gym door, he was met with a basketball to the face.

"Hey! What the hell was that for, Wakamatsu?!" Aomine glared, clenching the falling basketball in one hand.

Wakamatsu pelted him with another basketball – this one, Aomine pointedly dodged – before yelling. "Six laps around the gym for being late! I ain't gonna tolerate your behavior like Imayoshi did!"

Sighing, Aomine dropped his gym bag on the floor and changed to his practice clothes before tying his shoelaces. He was about to start running when the gym door cracked open and the sound of muttering filled the room from the outside.

The Too basketball team turned to face the girl with the long red hair, grinning cockily at the front of the gym door.

"Looks like you got a little taller, _Dai-chan_." She said mockingly, a grin forming on her face.

Daiki Aomine eyed the busybodies behind her, whispering under their breath as he stood up and walked over to the red head with the fiery green eyed gaze.

"So, you're the new transfer everyone's been busying themselves over?" He stared down at her petite frame condescendingly.

Before, the difference was a mere centimeter. Now, he towered over her by almost a foot.

"We never did finish our match."

She threw a basketball over at him forcefully.

"Who says I have any interest finishing it now?" A gleeful grin starts spreading across his usual nonchalant face as he easily caught it.

"I heard you got your ass handed to you by one of your old teammates. Another defeat wouldn't be a big deal, right?" She crouched down to a defensive position.

Slowly, the basketball team started clearing out from the gym floor.

"You seem pretty cocky for someone so _short_." Aomine started dribbling the ball.

"Shut up and come at me, _Dai-chan_."

Narrowed blue eyes met glaring green ones.

Squeaky floors met forceful sneakers.

They both smirked.


End file.
